


Waking up

by General_J_Ironwood



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_J_Ironwood/pseuds/General_J_Ironwood
Summary: James Ironwood spent three years in a coma after an accident during a mission. When he wakes up, how will he take the sudden news? How will he get back to his old life? When an old friend steps in to help, will something else be discovered?





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneWeekColdCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWeekColdCat/gifts).



'Where am I?' He was dazed. 'What happened?' He was confused. 'Why am I here?' He was nervous. 'Is anyone here? Is there a threat nearby?' He was alarmed. James had no idea where he was or when it was. “Hello?” James breathed, too low for anyone to hear. “Hello?” He spoke again, this time a bit louder. 

“He’s awake!” A familiar voice spoke beside James, “How are you feeling?” The woman put her hand on James’ left arm. The voice said no more and patiently waited for James to respond.   
James recognized that voice but he couldn’t remember if it was her. He slowly moved his head, turning to the left to see a black haired woman with deep blue eyes like himself. “Allison?” James tried his best to sit up but his right side wouldn’t move; it felt so heavy.

“Yes James, It’s me.” Allison was his twin sister and a Captain among the Atlas military ranks. “Don’t sit up. It’s going to be awhile before movement will even be possible.” She began to rub his left arm.   
'What happened? Why can’t I move the right side of my body?' James laid still, his body heavy. “Allison, what happened to me?” James used his left arm to try and pull the covers off of him before being halted by his sister. 

Allison only shook her head and ceased his movements. “I don’t think you’re ready for that yet.” She put the coves back over his neck and chest, hiding the rest of his body from him and anyone else that may enter his room. “I probably should explain everything to you.” Allison readjusted herself in her chair before beginning to speak. “I’m sure you don’t remember but you and the special operatives’ unit went on a seek and destroy mission to the southeast to take out the Revolutionaries’ main headquarters.” The revolutionaries were a ragtag army that didn’t believe in the government that ran Atlas. She took a deep breath and continued “Sadly on the mission they knew your unit was coming and set traps everywhere.” 

“My unit! What happened?!” James jolted upwards, sitting straight up. The covers balled up in his lap, exposing his half metallic torso. “What… What happened to me?” James could only use his left arm, the only side of his upper body that wasn’t metal. James tossed the covers off showing his right metallic leg and his left organic leg. “Allison? Was this what you wanted to hide from me?”   
She could only nod, words fell from her throat into the pit of her stomach, making her sick. “I’m so sorry, James. The doctors told me to break it to you slowly so you didn’t have a panic attack.” She reached for his arm and frowned when he swatted it away. 

Anger was clear on his face, his temper was easy for him to control but now, he could strangle his sister had his body not been weighted down so much. “I’m usually good about handling changes but what agitates me is that you didn’t tell me. Allison, you know me; I’m not one you break things down slowly too.” James shook his head, “Come on, you’re smarter than this.”   
“Sorry, James. This is different. All I know is that once you can get off the IVs you will start physical and mental therapy.” She closed her eyes and took a slow, deep, calm breath, “We didn’t know how it will affect you. This has never happened to someone nor have they survived this long. James, you are the first person to receive prosthetics.”

“Well, don’t be putting my name in any world record books about this. Right now, everyone needs to know that I’ve survived the mission unscathed.” James wasn’t ready to make this public. 'Not yet, I’ll wait until I’m more comfortable.' James laid down, with the weight of the prosthetics it was near to impossible for him to continue to sit up. “Allison, did the doctor even give you any instructions for after you tell me about... this?”

“I’ll be sure your name never appears when it comes to your new body. Unfortunately, all I received was to help you start walking after about two weeks of telling you. Which is close to the time you are off life support.” Allison pointed at several machines that displayed James’ vital signs. “James, once you get the verification that your body is able to support itself as well as the new ‘upgraded’ right side.”   
“Upgraded? Really, that’s what you’re going to call my prosthetics? An upgrade?” James shook his head in disappointment. 

“What?!” Allison crossed her arms, sarcastically offended, “Saying metallic or prosthetics makes me feel like I’m calling you a machine.” She hung her head, sadden with herself for not going with and protecting him. 'I should have gone with you, James. You wouldn’t have to endure this torture and I would take the pain.' Allison said no more and rushed out the room, sobbing into her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Advice is great!


End file.
